Fly
by Prettyangel18
Summary: What happens when a girl who's hated the Uchiha clan all her life Falls in love with Itachi Uchiha? Well I guess you'll have to read huh? ItachiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody so I kinda lost my POTC story so until I find it I'm gonna be posting this story. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome. Just don't be too hateful.

Thanks hope you enjoy

~Prettyangel17

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The darkness of the night was lit up by the glow of the burning village that was being destroyed. Men and women rushed around in a frantic manner grabbing what they could. Children screamed in horror at the sight of their playground disappearing. The jounin of village fought off the enemy while the genin and chunin rounded up all of the men, women, and children and get them to a safer place.

The village was surrounded by hills that were ideal for the ninja of this village to train in their spare time, but the rocky hills now reflected the glow of the fire. On the other side of these hills was surrounded by a great big meadow. Beyond the meadow was a dark forest that many of the ninja from the village would go thorough while leaving or returning from a mission.

At this time a girl, who was coming back from a mission, was running through said forest so excited to be going home. The girl had black hair with two blue streaks that framed her face. She had violet colored eyes. Her face didn't show any expression, and didn't give away anything about her thoughts or feelings. Her hair was long to the where it reached the middle of her back. She wore black open toed ninja boots, black spandex shorts with her shuriken holster attach to the right leg, a light, creamy purple skirt, and a black top with red trim. On the back of the shirt were blue flames in the shape of a bird with its angelic like wings spread wide.

As the girl made it into the meadow she was met by the sight of the genin and chunin escorting the villagers through the meadow. She ran to the closest chunin she could find and asked,

"Shizuka, What's going on?"

The blond-haired chunin looked at her with devastation.

"Kanari, the village… It's being destroyed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Kanari gasped in disbelief. Without waiting for Shizuka to repeat herself Kanari tore off running toward the village. Kanari ran toward the burning village. As her feet grew tired, Kanari made a few quick hand signs and jumped into the air. While in the air a blue flaming cloak formed around her entire body, and sprouted the blue flaming angel wings which carried her up the hills.

When she got to the top, she was the fight that was going on in the village below. She soared down dipping into the smoke contaminated air. She noticed that as soon as she landed everything stopped.

"Kanari Tenshi." The jounin whispered her name in amazement and joy.

Kanari looked at the damage and turn a look of hatred toward the enemy that stood before her. Kanari was a little taken back when she saw that the enemy was only two people, but once she analyzed them more she noticed they were S-Rank criminals who wore black cloaks with crimson clouds lining the bottom of the cloak.

Kanari had seen many of these cloak figures in her bingo book.

'Akatsuki…' she thought dreadfully 'What do they want with this village.'

Kanari, in her emotionless demeanor, said calmly, "Leave this village… Now."

"Ha! You hear this chick. She's telling us to leave, but you know Lead-," the taller man of the two was interrupted by the second and much shorter man.

"Kisame," the other man said sternly, "Kanari Tenshi, we cannot leave this village without you."

Kanari's expression and demeanor never faltered, (AN: I know this is going to sound stupid but does expression and demeanor mean the same thing? Sorry I'm kinda tired at the moment lol) but she was taken by surprise by what he had just said and her comrades around her gaped at the strange enemies as if they grew a second head.

"You're not taking Princess Kanari without a fight!" cried a voice.

Kanari turned to see the last living person, beside herself, of her clan come charging forward. Her guardian, sensei, and uncle rolled into the one and only Sota Tenshi.

"Uncle Sota!" Kanari growled aggravated that he would charge into his own death.

Sota Tenshi stopped Abruptly and turn toward Kanari shock written all over his face that she had actually raised her voice and showed some emotion behind it.

"Stay. Out. Of. This." She grounded out.

Sota stepped back reluctantly, and watched his niece closely.

"I'm not leaving," Kanari said sternly as she turned back to the two enemies, "Without a fight."

The taller one of the two men began to laugh, "You really think you can fight us, girl."

They both removed the hats that covered their faces, and Kanari closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened them her once violet eyes were now black with fiery blue rings around the pupil. She scrutinized the men before her.

The taller man who seemed to talk the most out of the two had blue skin and hair, and looked like a shark. The shorter man had normal color skin and black hair. She could tell he was a Uchiha. She was yet again taken back by the sight of the shorter man.

"Itachi…Uchiha…," She whispered to herself.

She had heard stories about him some were good and some were not so good like the whole how he killed his entire clan and spared his younger brother thing.

Usually a normal kunoichi would back down after learning that they were dealing with the Uchiha that killed his entire clan, but Kanari wasn't your average kunoichi nor did she make herself out to be one.

You see Kanari's clan had once been the loyal servants of the Uchiha clan, or that's what it might have seemed to an outsider, but they were more like slave and were treated like they were filthy by almost all of the clan members. Kanari could careless if Itachi did her and her uncle a favor by killing the clan before they could find out where they had hidden for almost 13 years before he killed them. Plus by the time that he did kill them all that was left of her clan was just her and her uncle since the Uchiha clan was hunting down her clan ever since they fled from them. (AN: Her parents ran away a week before Kanari was born to make sure she didn't have to suffer the same fate that they had to suffer with every day, but I'll go into more detail about her parents later. Also Itachi and Kanari are the same age.) Kanari didn't care at all about what he had done to his clan. The only thing that she cared about was staying away from a Uchiha at all cost, even if it meant fighting.

"So be it," Kisame, the shark looking dude, said as he pulled Samehada in front of him. Itachi looked at Kisame and said,

"Kisame, don't take too long Leader-sama doesn't like waiting."

"Princess Kanari! Don't do this!" Sota yelled at his niece.

Kanari ignored his request as she drew two kunai knives and got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to regret not listening to him, girl," Kisame laughed as he swung his sword toward her.

Kanari flipped backwards and threw both kunai knives, which she hoped would pin him to the ground by his shoulders, but he deflected them with one swing of Samehada. Kanari kept pulling out kunai after kunai, and throwing them at him. It almost looked like he was dancing with the way that he would dodge on coming kunai.

She finally had enough of him dodging all the blows or deflecting them that she decided it was time to take to the sky, so as Kisame tried to take her out with a water jutsu, Kanari jumped in the air as the angelic wings on the fiery cloak spread wide she began to fly overhead. She began a set of hand signs which created great, big, blue flames that she sent down on the big fish man below. Kisame dodge her attacks yet again (barely), and stopped suddenly when Kanari did another set of hand signs sending more blue waves of flames at him.

She was finally able to knock him down.

"Now who's regretting ever standing toe to toe with the great Kanari of the Tenshi clan? Ha!" Sota yelled.

Kanari, though deeply embarrassed, kept her focus on the situation at hand. She placed her hand to where it was hovering over his chest. Oh so familiar blue flames engulfed her right hand. She pointed her fingertips down, so they were aimed at right at his chest near the area where his heart was located. The blue flames began to build as it formed into a fiery blade of some sort around her hand.

She then went to plunge her hand into his heart only to be abruptly stopped when she had to deflect kunai and shuriken that came from Itachi's direction. Itachi appeared in front of her so fast that she didn't realize he was standing there until he pulled out a kunai. Kanari flipped backwards kicking Itachi in the jaw at the same time. She landed on her feet then crouched down to the ground readying herself for the next attack.

"Princess Kanari! Give up you don't have a chance against them!" Sota cried once again.

"Gee you were so supportive of earlier, Sota-san," the jounin grumbled around him.

"Well that was because she was only fighting one. Now she is fighting both of them, and she doesn't stand a chance against Itachi Uchiha," Sota grumbled.

Kanari wanted to so badly say, 'Thanks for the support, Uncle Sota!', but at the moment she didn't have the opportunity to say anything because she was waiting patiently for another attack and didn't want to be distracted by a smart ass comment.

Finally Itachi threw more kunai at her and at the same time Kanari launched herself in the air the fiery, blue, angelic wings extending and carrying her out of reach. She did a few more hand signs, and held out her right hand yet again but this time a fiery blue wind shuriken appeared in her hand. She dipped down just far enough so she could throw it and actually hit what she wanted to hit.

As she went to throw the shuriken though, she was met by the sight of Kisame wielding Samehada. She threw herself to the side to dodge the swipe he made at her, but she didn't know that Itachi was behind her. Itachi grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground.

As she fell, she lost concentration, and the fiery cloak disappeared making the impact harder. Itachi pinned her to the ground, and turned her head toward him. He notice her eyes were their original color again. He also noticed she wouldn't meet his gaze which made him smirk at this.

"Princess Kanari!" Sota exclaimed at the sight of his niece. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. Kisame smirked as he cut her arm with Samehada. Kanari struggled underneath Itachi and let out a strangled cry of frustration. She felt her chakra leaving her body. She felt weak, but with the last ounce of strength she did have she brought her legs up to her chest and slammed her feet on Itachi's chest shoving him off of her.

Kanari rolled over on her side and cradle her injured arm close to her. She looked toward her uncle and whispered in a raspy voice the song he use to sing to her before she would go to sleep. "Hush now my angel. Be still love don't cry. Think of me while you sleep. Dream and remember this lovely lullaby. We shall reunite somewhere."

With that being said everything in her view became blurry.

"I'm sorry… Uncle… Sota," she whispered as everything went black and she passed out.

Sota Tenshi looked devastated when he seen his nieces eyes close. Rage filled his very soul as he ran at the men that picked up his niece. He drew his katana, but he made one mistake and looked Itachi in the eyes. Sota was under a genjutsu, and Itachi and Kisame disappeared from sight with Kanari's unconscious form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Dream*

A young Kanari was running around the playground in her home village.

(AN: A different village from the burning on. The Village hidden in the Heavens is her home village)

Kanari was wearing a sky blue shirt that had the clan symbol on the back, black capris, and black sandals.

Kanari turned to see her mother, father, and older brother Tamaki smiling at her. She sent her own goofy smile back to them as she climbed the stairs to the slide.

After she slid down it she ran to where she had last seen her family, but as she got closer she noticed two men with a red and white fan symbol on their back. Her mother looked at her in horror and ran toward her, but she stopped abruptly.

Her mother's eyes widened as she whispered, "Ka-na-ri, run."

Kanari then noticed the red liquid that came from her mother. Tamaki appeared beside Kanari and lifted her up. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Kanari then witnessed her father run to her mother's side, but the same fate happened to her father.

"Momma! Daddy!" Kanari screamed as the tears rolled down her face.

*End of Dream*

Kanari woke up with a start feeling like someone had just been choking her. Her heart was pounding like and drum, and her head hurt like she had just slammed it into the tree behind her one hundred times.

After she had calmed down she looked around and noticed that she had been propped up against a tree with an Akatsuki cloak draped over her lap Kanari then saw Kisame and a cloak less Itachi looking at her. Kanari, who was usually impassive, glared at the two men, and turned her head to the side where she didn't have to look at them directly.

Kisame broke the silence as he said, "If you run you won't get far."

Kanari replied in an even and calm voice, "Hn. I have no clue where I am so why would I run. I mean going back to the village is out of the question since it would take me a while to figure out which direction it is. Plus I have no supplies only but the weapons on me, and I don't know if there are streams near here or not. So I am left with only one option and that is staying with you two for a chance of survival. Also I'm not that stupid since I figured out my odds of running away and having a successful get away would be slim to none."

Kanari smirked as she saw the look on Kisame's face change to shock as he stared at her. Kanari found it amusing that she could shock almost every person she met with her logical come backs since they thought she was a girl she would be dumb.

Kanari then closed her eyes and started to drift off, but as soon as she was drifting off to sleep she felt herself being lifted up and flung over something hard. Her eyes shot open as her abdomen started to hurt after it made contact with whatever hard thing it was that they had flung her over. Which she quickly discovered was a shoulder. She looked in front of her and noticed that Itachi was the one carrying her since he still had yet to put back on the cloak that draped over Kanari earlier. She looked up and met by the sight of the ground, and the sight of Kisame's feet coming into her line of view.

Kisame bent down to look at her face to face.

"You got some attitude, little girl," he said.

"Hn," was all that she said to him.

"Kisame, leave Kanari-san alone," came the smooth voice of Itachi as he began to walk.

After about an hour of walking, Kanari got tired of being carried and wanted to walk. Knowing her odds of them letting her walk was more than likely slim to nothing she decided to find her own way of getting the Uchiha to let her go so she could walk. Kanari thought of many ways, but she couldn't think of any that would actually work. Then her foot twitched because of the breeze had it the bottom of her foot just right and she had a great idea that she knew would work.

Kanari smirked as she sent her foot flying into Itachi's abdomen. Itachi let go of her and feel to the ground. Kisame ran to his partner's side instantly as Kanari landed on her feet with some grace.

"I don't need to be carried like a sack of crap," she said, "I've been able to walk since I was two without any help."

Kisame extended his hand to his partner, and Itachi took it great fully glaring at Kanari as he stood.

"You know you could have just said something," Kisame growled.

"Even if I did you wouldn't let me down," She said coolly, "And for your information I don't like to be carried, and I especially don't like to be carried by a Uchiha."

Kanari glared back at Itachi with so much hatred that if it were food it would feed a 3 whole villages with some left overs. Kisame who stood in between the two looked between the both of them.

"What does my clan have anything to do with me carrying you? Why does it matter?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I don't have to explain my reasons," she replied coldly as she turns her back to him just inviting him to attack her so she could take out all of her frustration on some one.

Kisame came to stand in front of her, and bent down to eye level.

"I think you should answer him, Kanari-san. Itachi-san doesn't really talk that much, and when he does he doesn't like to be blown off or ignored," he said warningly.

Kanari looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well he can just GET OVER it now can't he?" She said it loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Kisame was taken aback by her tone of voice and how she said what she said as if she was talking to a child. He looked over at his partner and noticed the death glare he was giving Kanari.

'This is going to be a long interesting walk home,' he thought to himself as he hung his head, 'Why does it have to be me stuck in the middle of this? I'm going to need something strong to drink after this mission is over with.'

Kanari turned back around and sent her own look back at Itachi that basically looked like a 'Do-it-I-dare-you' look. Kisame then got their attention when he said, "Itachi-san leader-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Itachi nodded in agreement and Kisame started walking. Although Kanari sent one last glare toward Itachi and began to follow close behind the blue fish man, but not without first using what little chakra she had regained back to help her senses, and to keep her guard up.

Itachi followed behind her wondering what the Uchiha clan could have done to affect to affect a girl from such a faraway village.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I know it's been a while since i updated this story but i kinda lost the paper i was writing it on (I kinda write all my stories on paper b4 i type them) and I just now found it. Well anyways this chapter mainly has descriptions so if you get bored with reading them you can skip them and get to the good part. :) well hope you like it. If you have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter leave a comment b/c i am still trying to think of what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Also thanks for the reviews :D

So here is chapter 4 Hope you like it and REVIEW! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been three days when they arrived at the Akatsuki hide out. Kanari and Kisame had started to get along, but Kanari and Itachi on the other hand just tolerated each other since after Kisame finally had enough and attacked both of them with Samehada for driving him crazy.

As they got closer to the entrance, Kisame started to walk right beside Kanari. "Well, Kanari- san this is home, sweet home," he grumbled. As the entrance got clearer Kanari saw members of the Akatsuki standing outside waiting for them. Kanari cautiously looked over her shoulder to see if Itachi was still there and didn't intend to attack her.

Here gaze found nothing, but the emotionless Uchiha walking behind her. His eyes were down cast and his face looked peaceful. She felt something pull at her heart, but quickly brushed the feeling off the instant his eyes met her gaze. She turned her head away quickly, and an unnoticeable red tint graced her porcelain like face.

She shook her head as her older brother's voice rang through her thoughts, "Never get too close to a Uchiha. You'll only end up going through a lot more pain and suffering than you will ever experience as a kunoichi."

Kanari composed herself by taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes.

When she opened them, the invisible red tint was gone and back to its original porcelain like feature. She looked ahead of her at the members that lined the outside of the entrance. The first one that she seen was a dark-skinned, muscular man who towered over everyone with the exception of Kisame from what she could tell. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes were an unusual color green iris, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolizing that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore dark green nail polish and an Akatsuki ring was placed on his left middle finger. Beside him stood a violet eyed man who had medium length silver hair slicked back. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing a Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, and he had a Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. They looked the most menacing than the others that her eyes laid on at a quick glance.

Next her eyes wandered to the next person that stood beside the triple-bladed scythe wielding man. Her gaze was met by the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short, red hair. He also wore the Akatsuki robe. His Akatsuki ring was on his left thumb, and he wore teal nail polish. Beside him stood someone who kind of looked like a woman but Kanari new that looks could be deceiving, and she had read her bingo book enough times to know that it wasn't a woman who it was a man she just couldn't think of any of the Akatsuki member's names. He had very long blond hair which had been drawn into a half ponytail. He also had slanted blue eyes, with his bangs hanging over his left eye. He also had mouths on the palms of his hands as she could tell when he waved at Kisame. His cloak was open just enough to where she could see the V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it. His Akatsuki ring placed on his right index finger, and he wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes.

Her eyes then cut to the next member in her line of sight. The next member was distinguished by two large venus fly-trap like extensions that looked like they could envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. The man had short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white and the right side black. The black color, as she could tell, didn't extend all the way down his body, since his feet were both white. She also noticed that he had unusually rounded teeth when he smiled. His fingernails were painted pink and his toenails were blue. He also wore his Akatsuki ring on the right little finger, and he wore an Akatsuki cloak.

Kanari felt her skin crawl as she tore her eyes away from the plant like person to focus on the next one. The next member was a woman with blue hair, amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She had a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her facial expression was usually neutral. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger. She also wore orange nail polish. Instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of tight blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme. Kanari's gaze was brought to the man who stood beside the woman. He had short spiky orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. He wore a long black robe with a red line running down the center along with an armor that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He too also had piercings.

When they came stopped in front of the "Welcoming committee" The orange haired man stepped forward, and stood in front of the rest. "Leader-sama," Kisame and Itachi said respectfully. The orange haired man nodded to both of them.

Kisame and Itachi backed away from Kanari, and she began to feel like this was a dangerous position to be in. She mentally braced herself for any attacks that would come her way by thinking of many counter attacks and escape roots. The orange haired man's eyes then cut to her and started to examine her which felt like he was staring into her very soul. This made Kanari a bit uneasy, but she kept her impassive appearance.

"Kanari…Tenshi… I've heard much about you in the past few months now," he began, "The Akatsuki needs a ninja with your skills… So you are requested to join us." Kanari felt her blood run cold as he began to speak. This man mad her feel nervous as if the aura around him was so thick of hatred. The aura reminded her of her brother's after their parents were killed, and even then it scared her shitless.

Kanari composed herself taking deep breaths as she asked the one question that she had a feeling that she would dread the answer, "What if I don't accept this request?" The orange haired man looked her square in the eyes and said, "You will be killed."

Kanari felt like she was about to suffocate as she remembered what her village looked like when only two of the members came to "retrieve" her. Her thoughts then wandered to her uncle how devastated he looked when she was fighting. "I'm sorry, Uncle, but I want to live so I can fulfill in my revenge," she thought sorrowfully.

She replied in defeat, "I guess my answer is quite obvious then isn't it. What is it that you need me to do?" The members smirked triumphantly as the man in front of her still had an emotionless expression on his face. "Konan, will you show our latest member to her room and provide her with her robe?" He asked. The blue haired woman stepped forward and nodded as she came to stand beside Kanari. "Yes, Leader-sama," she replied as she began to lead Kanari through the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is Chapter 5. I finally figured how I was going to write this chapter with some inspiration from my family (even though they don't really know that they were my inspiration for this haha) but I hope you like it. So with out further interruptions here is chapter 5

_**REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As Konan opened the entrance door, Kanari noticed steps leading downward. Konan turned to her saying, "I hope you're not afraid of the dark." Kanari shook her head, "Why be scared of such a silly thing? Besides ninjas don't show there fears easily… or at least this one doesn't." For the first time since Kanari arrived Konan smirked as she began the decent down the stairs. She turned her head toward Kanari and stated, "I think I'm beginning to like you, Kanari-san. Let's see how long you can last."

Kanari then felt her blood run cold as she played the statement through her mind. "What does she mean by last?" she thought quietly to herself as she followed close behind.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Kanari knew that they had to be deep underground. The ceiling toward over them by 8 feet and it was made of rock. She looked around the room and noticed that it look like the living room with the couches and chairs that were placed around the room and the stereo that sat in one of the corners. The walls were painted in a deep red with a white trim. The couches and chairs were black, and the flooring was made of wood. She saw a rug in the middle of the room that had a red cloud printed directly in the middle of it.

She then was lead down a dim hallway with candles that were lit as there only source of seeing where they were going. The walls from what she could tell were just the opposite from the living room. They were painted black with a deep red trim. She looked at each of the doors that lined the hallway as they passed by them. The doors were painted the same color as the wall and had silver door knobs on them.

When they got to the end of the hallway they turned right and were met by another hallway that looked the same as the first. They walked down the hallway until they came to the third door on the left. Konan opened the door and stepped to the side to let Kanari to pass through first. Kanari, who was wary about everything that was happening, cautiously stepped inside and looked around her room.

She saw a desk on the left side of the room pushed up against the wall. Beside the desk stood a book shelf which didn't have any books present on it and look dusty. On the right side of the room in the corner was a bed with a single white pillow and black bed spread. Beside the bed sat a night stand with a lamp that sat on top of it. Right beside her was her closet that had a mirror on the outside of one of the doors.

As she looked inside the mirror she noticed how pale her skin was and how filthy she looked from her trip. She mentally winced at the thought of how long it had been since she had a shower. She turned to Konan to see that the blue haired woman was watching her closely. "I'll go get your robes, Kanari-san," she said as she turned and walked back the way they came.

Kanari nodded and turned back around. She walked into her knew room and began to explore a little bit more. She looked noticed that there was her very own bathroom that had a shower and a bath tub which she was ever so glad to see. She also noticed that the desk had some books that she thought belong to one of the members since it was the whole entire make out paradise series that was written by the famous sanin Jiraiya. When she made this discovery, she rolled her eyes wondering how people could read perverted material like that, but then she remembered that her uncle was reading the make out series.

She sighed and wondered what he was doing right now. She was very close to her uncle ever since the day he had promised her older brother to look after her while he went away. She would train for hours one end with him to become stronger like her brother so that she could go look for him. She then found out by the elders of her clan, or what elders that was still alive at the time, that she was the chosen one of her clan to wipe out the remaining Uchihas her training began to veer off to learning how to counter every attack that her clan knew that the Uchiha clan could use. Although in the fight against Kisame and Itachi, Kanari's attention was split between the two men which made it harder for her to counter attack all of Itachi's and Kisame's attacks at the same time.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Konan's high heeled shoes clicking against the wooden floor in the hallway. She shut the drawer that held the make out paradise series and turned toward the door as Konan entered.

Konan looked at her as she walked in the door, and placed the robes on the bed with some hangers. "Sorry about the books that are in there. Kisame hides them from the rest of the members, so they don't steal them. I guess he needs to find a new hiding place for them now, don't you think, Kanari-san?" she asked as she eyed the drawer that Kanari just closed. Kanari nodded, "Yes, ma'am I think he does." Konan made eye contact with Kanari which made Kanari feel like she was a child under her gaze. "Why did you call me "ma'am" just now? I am not your superior nor do I have any intentions to be," she asked. Kanari replied, "It was just something I was taught when I was younger. I guess old habits die hard." Konan nodded and then gave Kanari a rare smile, "I understand." She then turned to leave and as she walked out the door she called over her shoulder, "Just don't call me that again or I will kill you. My name will do just fine." She then shut the door behind her.

Kanari was left staring at the door in her emotionless manner thinking to herself, "Wow, one slip of the tongue and that woman turns into a complete bitch… I guess I'll have to watch what I say." She then turned to the task at hand which was taking a much needed shower and putting on her robe.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter hope you like it :D

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When Kanari finished taking her shower she exited her bathroom wearing a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it, and a pair of tight spandex pants. Also her hair was wrapped in a towel to dry. She walked over to the mirror that was on one of the closet doors and looked at her reflection. She didn't like what she seen at first, but now she looked a lot better than before. The dirt and grime had been washed away during the relaxing shower she had.

She then turned toward the bed where Konan had left her robes before she left. Kanari walked over and picked up the top robe and put it on. The robe stopped just a few inches above her feet and the high collar concealed her almost half of her face. She then picked up her headband, and looked at it with sad sorrowful eyes. She felt like she had just betrayed her village and her uncle by agreeing to join this organization. She felt a pang of pain run through her veins.

She had just witnessed the destruction of the only village that would accept and hide her from enemies, and now she betrayed the same village by joining the Akatsuki. She indeed felt horrible and in that moment she promised herself never to return to them, and as she promised this she pulled out a kunai from her pouch. She poised it in her hand expertly, and carved a line through her village's symbol.

When she was satisfied, she tied it around her forehead, and went back to look in the mirror. Standing before her was not her, but the Akatsuki member with the face and body of her. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She sat down and bent over flipping the towel over to where it just hung off of her head. She began to rub the towel against her hair to dry it.

When she thought that her hair was dried enough, she let the towel drop to the floor and got up. She walked back into the bathroom and picked up the hairbrush. She began to brush out all the knots in her hair.

When she was finished with brushing her hair and pulling it back into a high pony tail only leaving the two blue streaks to frame her face, there was a knock on the door. Kanari stood in the bathroom for a minute, and then finally walked to the door. She opened the door a crack to see Kisame standing there. "Let me guess," she said in an amused tone, "You're here to get your "books" that I just found in one of the desk drawers." Kisame looked at her shockingly, "How did you know they were my books?" Kanari replied, "I will never tell." She then opened the door and let him into the room. Kisame ran over to the desk and began gathering his books, then turned around, and walked back out trying to conceal the books under his cloak.

Before he got too far down the hallway he turned around and said, "The cloak looks good on you, just saying." Kanari then rolled her eyes and says under her breath, "Whatever." She then walked out of her room and closed her door.

After she walked out into the hallway, she began to notice how dim the hallway really was as she tried to navigate her way back through the hallway. She felt like she was being watched from behind she turned around she didn't see anyone there. She shrugged it off and began walking yet again. As she rounded the corner and began walking toward the living room she felt like someone was following her. She drew a kunai and turned around swiftly putting the kunai to her stalker's throat. "Why are you following me?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 sorry i kind of left you hanging in the last chapter -_-' but anyways in this chapter i'm sorry if i made Itachi a little bit out of character please don't hurt me. Anyways enjoy and review please :D.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Why are you following me?" she asked yet again. Kanari glared at the figure that stood before her. "AHHH! Tobi good boy! Please don't kill Tobi! Tobi just wanted to see if there really was a new member to the Akatsuki! I SWEAR TOBI GOOD BOY!" Kanari looked at the masked man in front of her but didn't recognize him from when she had first arrived. She skeptically examined him with her eyes until a voice rang out from behind her, "It's ok, Kanari-san. He is an Akatsuki member, too, a sorry one, but a member none the less."

Kanari turned her head to see the blond haired man standing behind her a few feet. She reluctantly lowered the kunai from the man's throat, not fully trusting him, and concealed it back in her robe. Tobi bowed vigorously repeating his apologies over and over. "Don't sneak up on me unless you have a death wish," She grumbled.

Tobi stood straight up and said, "Yes, Kanari-sempai. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi won't sneak up on Kanari-sempai anymore." With that being said the childish man ran back down the hall and disappeared into the dark.

Kanari turned her attention to the blond who was still behind her. "Excuse me, could you show me where the kitchen is?" she asked politely. The man eyed her, but none the less he smiled and said, "I thought Konan-chan would have showed you… Must be that you pissed her off somehow for her not to have given you a tour… Actually I think that she is always in a pissy mood, but that is beside the point… Well I'll give you a tour since it doesn't seem anyone would mind." Kanari thought to herself, "All I want to see is the kitchen. I am starving!" The man walked over to her side and turned her back around to where she was facing the way she came. "By the way," he said, "My name is Deidara." He then began to lead her down the hall.

What the two didn't know was that Tobi was shrouded in the shadows, and watched Kanari closely. His evil smile was concealed behind the orange mask her wore. "This shall be… interesting," he hissed in a whisper.

After a while of touring the whole entire hideout, Kanari began to feel comfortable around Deidara. She felt like she had made a friend that she could go to when she needed to talk to somebody. They had finally made it to the kitchen, and walked in through the sliding door. Kanari noticed that almost all of the members were in there minus the teenage boy looking man, the man that had an unusual eye color, Leader, Konan, the plant like man, the masked man that she ran into earlier, and the man that had the triple-bladed scythe attached to his back.

Kisame looked up and smiled his pointy smile. "So Deidara, trying to hit on the newest member I see," he laughed. "No just merely showing the newest member a tour of where she will be staying until a mission comes her way or when we will be forced to split up and go to different hide outs," he replied. Itachi then looked at Deidara with an amused look. "Stop making excuses, Deidara," Itachi spoke up as he got up from where he sat on the floor, "It just makes you seem more… Weak."

Kanari glared at the offensive Uchiha as he walked passed her brushing his arm against hers which made her stumble back a little bit. Kisame then had a look that said "Holy-shit-this-is-going-to-be-interest-living-in-the-same-place-as-those-two". Kisame got up and went to the cupboard and called over his shoulder to Deidara, "Hey is there any sake left?" Deidara looked puzzled, "I don't know. Why do you ask?" Kisame grumbled in reply, "Because I think everyone is going to need some after a week of living with these two together."

Kanari huffed in irritation as she walked over to the refrigerator, and rummaged through what they had. "You can have the apple if you want," Deidara said, "It's mine, but I don't want it." Kanari picked up the apple, and closed the door. She turned toward him, and nodded thanks to him as she went and sat down at the table tossing the apple from hand to hand.

"So Kanari, where are you from?" Deidara asked. "She's from the village hidden in the mountain top," Kisame replied for her, "Or at least that is where we had to go to get her. You know you are a tricky person to find, and so was that village. The insiders that we asked all said that you were either dead or you moved around too much that they didn't even know where you were." Kanari looked over at the fish man and smiled sweetly, "My brother didn't like staying in villages for too long without moving I guess it had to deal with him being too protective of him and me. After a while he dropped me off with my uncle and too off… I haven't seen him since." Kanari stared at the apple for a moment then took a bite out of it. She chewed it and then swallowed. She looked back at the two men and finally stated, "I was born and rise in the village hidden in the heavens. It was a very peaceful place from what I can remember. My brother and I ran away from there after our parents died… I haven't been back since." She then looked at the apple and took yet another bite.

Deidara looked at the woman in front of him, and then spoke up. "So what did the Uchiha do to piss you off?" he asked. Kanari stopped chewing and swallowed what she had in her mouth, and looked up into his blue eyes. "I just loath Uchihas for the same reason why my whole clan does," she replied as the memories from her parent's death flashed to the forefront of her mind. Deidara smirked, "You're not the only one."

Kisame looked at the dark haired beauty that sat at the table. He wondered what could make a whole clan hate the Uchiha clan with a passion. "It's time for some research, and I'm recruiting Itachi-san into this. I think he would like to know too," he thought as he downed the cup or sake that he poured and walked out of the room.

After Kanari had finished eating her apple, she got up from the table and threw it away. All the while Deidara watched her every move thinking about how beautiful she looked to him. He didn't know her that long, but he just loved how her hair would flow behind her in a black streak when she walked, how the blue streaks framed her porcelain face, how her violet eyes seemed to change shades, and how she was easy to talk to when no one else was around. He felt comfortable around her for some reason.

Kanari turned around, and saw that Deidara was staring at her. She became uneasy and finally said, "If you take a picture it would last longer." Deidara snapped out of his trance and laughed, "Sorry, are you ready to start the tour again?"

Kanari looked at him curiously and replied, "Sur-." She was then interrupted by Itachi walking back in, and grabbing her arm. He dragged her out of the kitchen/dining room, and pulled her down the hallway. Kanari glared at him trying to rip her arm from his grip which only made him tighten his grip even more.

Finally Kanari had enough, as they turned a corner Kanari grabbed onto the corner of the hallway, charged chakra to her feet, and planted them firmly to the ground. Itachi turned glaring at the girl and tugged the girls arm. "Come," he said, "The members have a meeting to get to unless you want Leader-sama to be pissed off at you on your first day here." "Let. Go. Of. Me. First," she growled. Itachi just stood there for a moment then he reluctantly let her go. He then began walking down the hallway again that led to the living room. She fallowed close behind, boring holes into the Uchiha's back with her glaring eyes.

When they reached the living room, they climbed the stairs that led to the outside. Kanari then felt the sleepy effect of using her chakra to stop Itachi from pulling her. "Stupid Freaking Uchiha," she thought as they reached the top of the stairs.

As they walked out the front door, she saw that everyone was gathered a few feet from it. Itachi offered Kanari his hand, but she looked at it in disgust and brushed passed him. This made Itachi smirk at the fact that this girl was like no other. Itachi was use to girls fawning over him, but this girl was different and it was intriguing to him. He felt like he wanted to know more about this girl, but from the way that she acted and the words that she said while on their way there he knew two things were certain. 1. His clan had to have done something to this girl to make her hate him so much, and 2. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. "That's what just makes it more interesting," he thought as he watched her walk over to the group and stand beside Deidara who had just appeared.

When Itachi saw this, he felt fire burning in his very soul and began to scowl at the blond. "Deidara," his thoughts growled as he watched Deidara greet the dark hair beauty.

* * *

><p>So Itachi is getting jealous and Deidara is falling in love (awww *sniffle*). Well R&amp;R and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP ^_^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I know I put on the description that this would be "(DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)" Well I actually got some inspiration for the story and hopefully you all will enjoy how this story will go. I know that it has been over a year since I last updated this story and I'm so sorry, but I have been super busy this passed year not only with graduating High School, but also going to college, my computer messing up... AGAIN! (lol), and dealing with the passing of my grandma (RIP Grandma). This chapter is really short, but hopefully you will like this chapter I've actually had this in the works since January of last year. So I hope you like it. Review Please! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kanari walked over to Deidara who greeted her with an unnoticeable smile. "So, Itachi dragged you off pretty quick," he said. Kanari rolled her violet eyes as she rubbed her wrist inattentively. "Hn," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Deidara looked at her amusingly as a smirk graced his lips. "You know for hating Uchihas so much, you seem to let Itachi control you. I mean if you're a big bad ass like you make yourself out to be you would've knock the moody Uchiha on his ass for dragging you off like that," said a voice from behind her.

Kanari turned to see Kisame standing behind her with a smirk. Kanari glared at him and turned around. "I'm having an off day," she growled. Kisame started to laugh heartily, but was quickly silenced when said Uchiha appeared beside him.

Deidara turned to see why Kisame stopped laughing and saw Itachi standing there looking at Kisame with one of those looks that if it could kill Kisame would have been vanished off the face of the earth. Itachi then turned his glare toward the blond-headed bomber adding a little more intensity to the glare.

Kanari noticed the change in the atmosphere and turn to see the Uchiha prodigy and the blonde bomber in a glaring match. She looked back and forth between the two for a while until Leader, whose name was Pein from what she had gathered while talking to Deidara on the little tour he gave her, cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Here are your missions for the week. Kanari you will be placed with a different member for a while until we can see who you work best with. This week you'll be with Konan, any questions?" Pain stated. "Just one slip of the tongue earlier almost cost me my life so I know now to be cautious about what I say. Well one thing is for sure this shall be interesting," Kanari thought as she remembered what happened earlier between her and Konan.

Since no one made any efforts to ask any questions Pain dismissed the members to do whatever they were doing before. "So you and Konan are going to be on a team?" Deidara looked at her questioningly. "Didn't you even listen to Leader-sama at all Deidara-san or were you too busy staring into Itachi-san's eyes to be listening?" came a voice from behind Kanari.

Kanari turned in surprise to see none other than Konan, who was look directly at Deidara with her trademark emotionless expression, despite the sarcastic comment she had just made not even moments before. Kanari turned to look back at Deidara to see that he was glaring at Konan, but then casted his gaze downward which she thought made him look like a kicked puppy. "Deidara-san, you and Sasori-san have a mission. I advise you to stop being foolish and go get ready for your mission," Konan said as she turned her gaze to Kanari.

Kanari shivered mentally at the cold stare Konan gave her. "As for you and I we leave at dawn. Get some sleep. You'll need it," she said as she turned around and strutted back to the entrance of the hide out.

Deidara looked apologetically at Kanari as he addressed her, "Well I guess we both have missions to get ready for... If you want I'll walk you back to your room." Kanari could feel an intense stare on the back of her head. She didn't have to turn around to know who was staring at her with such intensity.

As she went to reply him, Itachi stepped between up and in between the two friends earning a glare from both of them for interrupting their conversation. "Deidara-san, Sasori-san is waiting for you, and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting," Itachi addressed the blonde bomber while ignoring the glares that boring into the back of his head.

Deidara blanched as he began to walk in the direction of the hide out. "Don't worry, Deidara!" Kisame called, "We'll help Kanari back to her room!"

"Thanks Kisame-san! Hopefully after our missions are over we'll be able to hang out more, Kanari-san!" Deidara called as he waved at Kanari then disappeared as he walked into the entrance of the hide out.

Itachi, who had been glaring after the retreating back of the blonde bomber, turned to address Kanari only to see her already heading in the direction of the hide out with Kisame walking beside her. Itachi sighed irritatingly and shook his head. He wondered if the game to win Kanari's heart and find out what his clan had done to her and her clan was even worth the trouble he would have to go through just to succeed, but he was very competitive and stubborn so he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Itachi sighed yet again and followed after the dark-haired beauty's and his partner's back as they retreated inside the hide out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will try to update soon! Please review! :D<strong>  
><em>_**Next chapter will hopefully be longer! **_


End file.
